Best Friends in Love
by Autobunny
Summary: 100 themes of Hadji/Johnny love, ranging from friendship to love--but mostly about love. Posted: 21-40. Next time: #le gasp# An actual one shot!
1. Chapter 1

So, I decided to do the "50 Themes" thing, but I'm using my own words, and making it 100 themes, with 20 per chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.

Pairing: Hadji/Johnny (My OTP for this fandom)

Summary: 50 sentences about the pairing of Hadji and Johnny, ranging from friendship to love. There might be some Jessie bashing, but then again, I never really liked her that much.

Feel free to raise their ages to the appropriate age needed on some of words.

* * *

1. THIRD -- Whenever their names were mentioned, it was always "Johnny, Jessie, and Hadji,"; that was why Hadji was smiling when, as Johnny was introducing the three of them to the leader of the tribe, the blond said "I'm Johnny, and these are my friends, Hadji and Jessie."

2. FORCE -- When Hadji asked Johnny how he first became attracted to him, Johnny smiled and said "I dunno, Hadj...I think you used some sort of Jedi mind trick on me or something, 'cause who'd be attracted to YOUR ugly mug?", after which he was promptly tackled by Hadji, the blond laughing good-naturedly.

3. CONSTRAIN -- Hadji was very reluctant to try it at first, but after seeing Johnny constrained by ropes on his bed, a "Come hither" look on his face, he had to admit that maybe, just maybe, he was okay with the prospect of bondage--but starting out very, very slowly, of course.

4. INK -- Hadji chuckled when Johnny let out an "eep!" of surprise as the cold henna ink touched his hand, his own grandmother letting out a chuckle of her own, gently scolding Johnny and telling him to "sit still, or you will not be ready for your wedding rehearsal tonight."

5. POWDER -- The black-haired teen smiled a bit as he watched Johnny throw a snowball at Race and Jessie, then let out a laugh as he watched the Bannon's quickly turned the tables on him, and it was only after Johnny had been calling for him for a bit that he agreed to start making snowballs to attack Race and Jessie with.

6. NOTED -- "Johnny Quest, noted explorer, and boyfriend of the current prince of India," said Hadji one night, as the two lay in Hadji's bed; "It has a nice ring to it."

7. CLUMSY -- Jessie prided herself on being a smart, rational young woman, so when she happened to look into the lab on her way to the deck, she told herself, using her internal "rational tone" of voice, that Johnny had just tripped while walking over to Hadji to hand him something, and that Hadji, out of instinct, had caught him, and it was just because Johnny was a klutz (but a cute one) with bad luck that he had managed to trip in such a way that he had landed on Hadji's lap and their mouths were touching; there was no WAY they were intentionally kissing, and there was CERTAINLY no way that Hadji's hands were doing anything to Johnny other than stabilizing him, and of course, they couldn't POSSIBLY be enJOYING that kiss, because she was SURE that Johnny liked HER...right?

8. WHOOPS -- "Jess, honey, I'm sorry, but you'll have to be partnered with Mark for--" The rest of what Race said was lost to Jessie as she turned to look at Johnny, frowning at him when he just shrugged his shoulders, smirked, and said "Whoops?", letting her know full well that it was HE who had switched their partners up.

9. VOTES -- As soon as Hadji heard that it had been he who had been voted to stay with the flu-sickened Johnny aboard the boat while the others went off to get supplies from town, he couldn't help but smile a little, especially when he saw the frown on Jessie's face when she heard that even her FATHER had voted against her staying.

10. TRIED -- "Aw c'mon Hadj, I bet you've never even TRIED--" "I have, and I'm sorry, but you just can't--" *shove* *chewchewchew* *swallow* "...Annnnnddd the answer is--" "...Until you actually get some cooking lessons, I think you should be banned from making anything more complicated than a bowl of cerea--" *thwap* "Shut up, Hadji."

11. INVASION -- "As the unsuspecting human sat watching the t.v., the alien crept up behind him and--" "I agreed to the 'Teacher and Student' scenario, as well as the 'Prince and the Servant' one, and I even agreed to do the 'Cowboy and Indian' scene, but I draw the line at making love to you while acting out a perverted version of 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers', no matter how 'awesome' you keep saying it would be." "...Party pooper..."

12. PHRASES -- Everybody knows a couple of phrases, such as "Bros before hoes," or maybe "Silence is Golden," or even "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy and wise,"; Johnny figured that if something lame like those phrases could become popular, his clever (according to him) phrase "Poles over holes" could become pretty popular pretty quickly.

13. OBJECTIONS -- "I don't care what objections people have, whether I'm too young, or we're both guys, or anything else; you need to stop putting other people's feelings before yours for once, Hadj, and instead put OUR feelings first."

14. ROUNDING -- Hadji didn't know how Dr. Quest and Race, or Jessie, for that matter, would react when they found out that he and Johnny had become romantically involved; he figured that they'd just have to round that bend when they got there.

15. ANGLE -- The first time they had made love, Johnny had just turned sixteen and Hadji had been eighteen for a few months, and they had been intent on finding that one angle that would just make Johnny SCREAM with pleasure, and it didn't seem like they were ever going to find it, but just as they were about to give up hope, Hadji managed to hit JUST the right angle, and oh, the sounds coming out of Johnny were just DELICIOUS to the older male...

16. RARER -- There were many precious jewels in the world, almost as much there were rare spices, exotic animals, and rare metals, but to Hadji, Johnny was rarer than the rarest jewel, spice, metal or animal, for there could never be anything or anybody that could even come CLOSE to being like Johnny.

17. DRIES -- Johnny and Hadji had been friends for what seemed like forever, and were so comfortable with each other that, since they had met at a young age, they had no problem bathing together if the need had called for it--that was why Benton chuckled as he finished checking on Johnny and Hadji in the bathroom, both boys blushing as Johnny tried to tell Benton that all Hadji was doing was drying his hair off, and he couldn't reach his back, so he needed his friend to do it, and...Benton just smiled and said "Anything you say, boys; anything you say."

18. MUTTERING -- Wherever they walked in the world, there were always people who didn't like the fact that they were together, whether it had to do with they were of different races, they were male, etc., but Hadji just glared at them and pulled Johnny closer, doing his best to ignore the angry mutterings, as well as comfort Johnny whenever said mutterings managed to get to him.

19. KIND -- Johnny had had some girlfriends before, and maybe a boyfriend or two, but he had to admit, while it had been mostly looks alone that had drawn him to the individuals, it had been the fact that Hadji had been so kind to him throughout their friendship that made him first start to have feelings for him, not his looks.

20. ATTENDED -- It was a small ceremony, attended only by those who had helped raise or were related to Hadji, as well as the "Quest Clan", but there didn't need to be any more than that; besides, wasn't it enough that Johnny had to endure Jessie's teasing about the fact that he had agreed to wear a traditional wedding Sari?

* * *

Heehee, yeah, I have this little fetish of seeing Johnny wear a traditional Indian wedding dress, blue and green colored, for his eventual wedding to Hadji. C'mon, you guys know they're going to be married, even those of us that ship Johnny/Jessie. The Johnny/Jessie pairing just...doesn't make sense, somehow.

Gah, so many run-on sentences. Then again, I don't know if it's just me, but I find it hard to do one-sentence prompts without making a run-on at times. Is it just me? Or do other people have this problem?

And, seeing as there's not a lot of ficcage for this fandom, and thus, probably not all that many readers, I don't think I'll update unless I get at least three reviews to show that people are actually reading this. You don't have to say if you liked or disliked this or anything; even just saying "Ai bee heer, sayinz Ai reedz ur ficz," is good enough. Though, an opinion on whether you liked/disliked this is always good.


	2. Chapter 2

ZOMG, three people actually reviewed this? #hugs# ILU guys. Those reviews made me want to actually finish this chapter. Granted, I got lazy between this, school, and work, but at least I got it out, right?

* * *

21. UNIFORM -- Hadji couldn't help but laugh when Dr. Quest showed him a picture of a young Jonny in a little sailor's uniform, his mom smiling as the little blond glared at the camera; Jonny then tackled him, attempting to get the older male to shut up.

22. PLEASES -- When the lost American explorer had rubbed the lamp with his sleeve, he had expected a little bit of the dirt to come off; he hadn't expected a handsome, brown-skinned, black-haired genie to come out tell him "As thanks for releasing me, Master, I shall get you everything and anything that pleases you."

23. MOVEMENT -- Standing in the small clearing, Hadji looked around warily, trying to figure out what was wrong with this picture, when a rustling bush to his left caught his eye, alerting him as to where Jonny was so he could avoid the inevitable paintballs.

24. DEMOLISHES -- Eyes wide with astonishment and awe, Hadji and Jonny held onto each other as they watched the raging inferno completely demolish the valley they had been in only moments before, both thankful that they had managed to escape the fire that had been set by their current adversary.

25. EXHAUST -- "Okay, try it out now!" called a certain blond, ready for the car to start up and run smoothly; that all went to hell, though, when the car started up and, instead of a clean star up, soot flew from the exhaust pipe and shot in his face, making Hadji laugh as he walked over to Jonny with a cloth to clean up his face.

26. ARMPIT -- "Ow! Jessie, I would appreciate it if you would kindly remove your elbow from my side; it's painful enough in this little...hole without this pain." "I would gladly move, Hadji, but only if JONNY stops trying to move around, looking for a way out!" "Well at least I'm doing something instead of just--" "OH GOD JONNY, EW! GET YOUR UNWASHED, SMELLY ARMPIT OUT OF MY FACE!" "Oops. Sorry Jess..."

27. FACED -- Coming down from the high of orgasm, Jonny and Hadji faced each other, the blond playing with Hadji's hair, and the Indian gently running his fingers over and over on Jonny's cheek; no words were needed, their actions and the looks in their eyes being enough to say "I love you, I want more, don't let this be a one night thing."

28. GARDENS -- Stepping into the gardens of the palace, Hadji leaned against one of the numerous archways, a smile on his face as he watched Jonny play with their daughter Anavi, their laughter like music to his ears; his smile widened when Anavi dragged Jonny towards him, telling him "Daddy's here, mommy; you need to give him a kiss, like in the cartoons!"

29. TRILOGY -- It was a silly argument, really; it had been about which trilogy was better--Jonny said Star Wars, Hadji said Lord of the Rings--and words had lead to playful shoving, which lead to wrestling, which lead to kissing, and THAT lead to...well, let's just say that Hadji won that argument.

30. CEREBRUM -- It hurt Jonny to know that he couldn't really talk much anymore, thanks to the damage to the Broca's area part of his brain; because of that, he wasn't able to create a fully coherent sentence, sometimes not even a sentence at all; yet Hadji was there for him all the way, never once making fun of him, and always seeming to understand his body language when his speech failed him.

31. SOIL -- Fourteen year old Jonny had never been one to just sit around and take care of plants, since they weren't as exciting as going on an adventure with Race was; however, when Hadji sat behind him one day and took his hands, guiding him in the correct way to place a seed in the soil, Jonny began reforming his opinion on plants and their unexciting-ness.

32. DUPLICABLE -- Jonny had to admit, he was a little skeptical when he heard that his dad's friend was creating a cloning machine; however, when he saw Hadji volunteer for the test run, he immediately began thinking about all the things he could do with TWO Hadji's, maybe even MORE than two.

33. REVISE -- Hadji had to admit, he was a little uncomfortable hearing from Race and Jessie that Jonny had a crush on him, since he came from a place where homosexuality was taboo; however, when Jonny came up to him one day with a flower held out to him and looking like he wanted the ground to just swallow him up, he saw how hard it was for Jonny to express his feeling, and began revising his thinking about having a relationship with the younger male.

34. SINGING -- The prince had been wandering around for a while, trying to find the source of the mysterious singing that seemed to ring through the air; he was ready to give up when, right in front of him, a rock seemed to just out from the water, and on it was--and he couldn't believe his eyes at this--a young blond merman, his eyes locked on the moon as he sang; and all Hadji could do was stare, entranced by the youth's beautiful face and voice.

35. PREFERENTIAL -- Jonny was nervous about telling his dad that he preferred to kiss Hadji instead of Jonny, fearing that Benton would reject him, maybe even throw him out on the streets; he was surprised, to say the least, when Benton smiled, chuckled, and said, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out which gender you liked; heck, Race, Jessie and I were actually betting on how long it would take you to notice without somebody telling you."

36. CONFLICT -- "But Hadji," the blond merman--Jonny, Hadji had found out he was called--began as they floated lazily in the water under the afternoon sun, "there's one small problem--I can't survive on land, and you can't survive in water." Hadji had to admit, that was a huge problem with their relationship; then he suddenly brightened and hugged Jonny, and began telling him about a red-headed witch he happened to know...

37. MAGNITUDES -- Benton had been suspicious as to exactly why the two boys were together; after all, it could be because of just crazy hormones, maybe they knew they'd get in huge trouble if they got Jessie pregnant on accident...but when they had been stuck in the temple and the cherubs showed him just how strongly they felt for each other, he couldn't help but shed a tear at the beauty of their love.

38. MARSHLANDS -- Race had probably been the first to notice that the two were involved when he rescued them via helicopter from a bog in some marshes; he gave no thought to how they were clinging to each other, probably needing human contact to comfort each other before they died, but when Jonny didn't protest to Hadji holding him tightly, as though both their lives depended on it, Race knew there was something going on between the two, and his first thought was, 'Hope Jessie won't be too disappointed when she finds out that Jonny's taken...'

39. MOLASSES -- "Jonny, I'm sorry, but I really didn't--" "Doesn't matter, Hadj; YOU lead us down this path, YOU were the one who said 'Oh, there's nothing TOO bad down this path,' and YOU are the one who's not going to be gettin' any tonight, maybe even up to a MONTH, depending on how quickly we get back to the boat and how long it takes for this molasses to get washed off."

40. UNWIND -- After a long day of doing his studies in paleontology, archeology, and various other scientific ventures with Dr. Quest, Hadji liked nothing better than to go back to his room, wait for Jonny to finish up with his fighting lesson with Race (or see Jonny there on the bed already, depending on which one--mercifully--got let out earlier), cuddle up with the blond, and nap until dinner was ready; it was about the only thing that helped him truly unwind after a long day, and he was pretty sure that Jonny liked it, too.

* * *

**26. ARMPIT** -- Okay, I had to. It was too funny NOT to do, especially because, even though I love Jonny and all, I found it funny that I imagined Jessie headslapping him like Gibbs on NCIS when they got out the...wherever they are, and Hadji just staying out of it.

Hah, FINA-FREAKIN-LY, right? I'll admit--I got lazy, and obsessed with other pairings, as well as various video games #proceeds to waste bullets on Pyramid Head for the hell of it--again# But, maybe if I can get off my lazy ass, get schoolwork done, and actually keep up with my portfolios, then I can actually get back to writing both this and my other fics. But now--REVIEW ANSWER TIME!!

**I--**O ai see, u is reedin mah fic. Yeah, those were two of my favorites to read as well as write.

**fantusme--**Glad you liked them! And I loved writing number 20. Crossdressing guys are a fetish of mine. #laughs with Jessie at Jonny in a sari# And yes, more Hadji/Jonny indeed!

**kage_ishtar--**Glad you love 'em! 14, 14, which one was 14 again--ah! Yeah, I figured that Hadji would be more "Oh man, I hope they don't object to this," while Jonny would be more "Sex now, worrying later #tackles Hadji#." Indeed, there ARE so few; I actually haven't found any others. #blushes# Aw, thank you! That's so kind of you...wait, there's actually people who write this stuff? Might I possibly acquire some linkage of some sort?

As always, reviews are appreciated; it may seem like a hassle to some, but to we authors/authoresses, they mean the world. Hope you enjoyed this batch! Next time: an actual one-shot! #le gasp# And e-brownies to all of you who reviewed!

Oh, also: **THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE! EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, PLEASE VOTE ON IT! **Poll shall be open for some time, so bring your friends!


End file.
